


Papa's Bride

by Rosewood_2427



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Leather Kink, Loss of Virginity, Major Character Injury, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewood_2427/pseuds/Rosewood_2427
Summary: Unmasked Papa Emeritus meets a woman in an unfavorable circumstance. They fall in love, get married (Masked Papa), and romance/ smut ensues (Masked Papa). **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO GHOST AND I DO NOT MAKE A PROFIT**





	1. Conclave

It was a warm spring morning on the farm where Vanessa lived. The leaves shifted softly in the breeze as the sun made its appearance over the mountain range. As a dedicated equestrian, Vanessa spent almost every waking hour with her horses. She didn't get out into town very often, and even going into town didn't bring much excitement as she lived in a rural community about 3 hours from the closest city. Vanessa didn't mind. She had lived most of her life as a hermit with very few friends. She rarely even considered looking for a relationship as it had never been a priority for her. She left home at her earliest chance to do so with no regrets, and began struggling to make her dreams of being a professional rider come true. Words can't explain the years of hard work and dedication that never felt like they would pay off, until one of her clients had gifted her a grand prix dressage schoolmaster on which she won the freestyle dressage competition at the Sweden International Horse Show 3 years prior. Since then, she had a list a mile long of potential clients looking to have her train their horses. She took in very few and refused to expand her facility, not wanting to hire barn hands and still wanting to have the time to embrace the passion of horsemanship, not only riding and training. 

 

After feeding and turning the horses out to pasture, Vanessa was saddling up Trixie, her first horse on her roster for the day, when she heard a vehicle coming down the driveway. Not expecting company, she peered down the barn aisle to see a small white sedan coming down the driveway with a very dented front end. The vehicle was dragging its front bumper and looked barely driveable and she instantly became concerned about the driver. There was no cell phone service or other occupied homes for miles and she wondered if there had been an accident and they were looking for help. She quickly walked to the front doors of the barn and watched as a man stepped out of the car and started limping towards her, his face and hands bloody and now clutching his shoulder. 

 

"What happened?! Are you OK?" Vanessa called out. "I...I think so. I tried to avoid a deer a couple of miles back and hit a tree. I was wondering if you had a phone I could use." He said breathlessly, seeming to hide his pain as he continued walking towards her. The man's voice was soft, relatively calm given the situation, and he had a faint accent Vanessa couldn't quite pick up where it was from. Vanessa quickly grabbed a chair from the barn office and put it in the aisle so he could sit back down. "Let me get a look at these wounds." She said as she started looking him over. "What's your name?" She asked. "My name is Tobias. I'm in a band and I was trying to get back to the city to meet up with the rest of the band members. We are playing a show tonight. I rented a car so I could clear my head and see a little bit of the countryside, but I didn't realize how remote this area was." As Vanessa heard him talk more, she picked up that his accent was Swedish. She recalled her time visiting Sweden for the show a few years back. Hearing him explain his situation offered her some comfort because she knew his head injury wasn't too bad. "Yeah, there's not much to see out this way." Vanessa chuckled. "I think I can help you get some of these wounds cleaned up if you'd like. I was an EMT for a few years back when I was younger." He looked at her and his expression softened. "Yes, I'd really appreciate that." he answered. Vanessa wasn't sure exactly what it was that she felt when he looked at her, but her heart quickened its pace in her chest when she made contact with his amazing green eyes. She felt like she could look into them forever and they were full of untold stories. What a time to lose your focus Vanessa, seriously. She silently scolded herself as she quickly took the saddle off of Trixie, putting her back in her stall so she could get the first aid kit and work on helping Tobias. She filled a bucket with some warm water, filled it with some clean towels and walked back over to where Tobias was sitting. She knelt down next to him and started cleaning the blood off of his face. He winced slightly when she grazed over the open wound on his forehead just under his hairline. I wonder if he would rather be doing this himself, Vanessa thought to herself, but as if he could read her mind Tobias spoke softly. "Thank you so much for helping me. I was a little panicked when I saw all of that blood, to be honest." Vanessa looked back into those irresistible green eyes of his. "It's my pleasure. I don't get much human interaction out here, as you probably can imagine." She gently cleaned the wound and put some ointment on it before covering it up with a sterile dressing. Again, Tobias seemed to hide his pain as she worked on him. Even though she was being as gentle as possible, she had seen these types of wounds many times before and knew how painful they could be. She walked down the hallway to change the water in the bucket and get clean towels for his hands. "I'm not sure what instrument you play, but I doubt you'll still be able to play the concert tonight." she said sympathetically. "Oh, it won't be a problem. I'm the lead singer, and I also wear a mask, gloves, and robe that covers my whole body so no one will even notice this."  He forced a little smile as Vanessa picked up his left hand and started to assess it. She saw a shard of glass lodged in the palm of his hand from the driver's side window that must have broken from the impact. "This is going to hurt a little bit" she said, warning him before taking the tweezers out of the first aid kit and pulling the glass out. For some reason, she was feeling immense compassion for this man. She had seen far more serious injuries, but helping him and making sure he was ok was all she could think about at the moment. Tobias sat calmly as she cleaned and bandaged the rest of the wounds on his hand, barely flinching. When she moved to his other side and knelt back down to wash the blood off of it, she noticed he was watching her intently. "So, how did you end up way out here by yourself?" he asked. "Well, it's a really long story, but I will tell you...this is exactly what I want my life to be like. I couldn't ask for anything more." She replied. He stayed quiet which gave Vanessa the inclination he was looking for her to tell him more. "I've worked for this for my entire life. I'm not a people person, so being far away from the city doesn't bother me at all." Tobias looked at her quizzically. "Don't you have any family, or a husband? Anyone?" "No," Vanessa replied. "My family life really wasn't all that good and I just never seemed to be interested in a relationship with anyone. I like being alone in my own little world." She chuckled. As famous of a rider as she was, she really didn't flaunt it that much. For the first time in a long time, she was talking with someone who couldn't care less about her achievements as an equestrian and was actually interested in learning about her and her life. Well, this is different. She thought to herself. 

 

Vanessa stood back up, putting the rags and bucket away. When she came back over, Tobias was trying to stand; she assumed he was trying to self - assess his leg and shoulder. "Don't get up just yet, Tobias." Vanessa said. "Let's make sure nothing's broken first. Can you move your arm on the painful side?" He slowly tested his range of motion, wincing slightly as he did so. "OK, now how about your leg? Can you move your ankle?" He slowly moved his ankle in a circle. "I think you're just bruised up pretty bad. Why don't I go inside and get you an ice pack for your shoulder and your ankle. Do you want to come in? You really should elevate that leg." "Yes, that would be great, actually." Tobias said, a gentle smile across his face as she took his uninjured hand in hers to help him stand up. Even in this state, he looked and smelled amazing. Her heart started racing again as she put his good arm over her shoulder to help him walk slowly up to her house. His arm rested over her shoulder at a seemingly perfect way; almost like it was meant to be there. Stop thinking this way about him. Vanessa told herself. I'm sure he just wants to get the hell out of here and back to his band mates as soon as possible. They slowly climbed the porch steps, Tobias slightly whimpering when he had to use more strength from his ankle to step up on the stairs. She opened the door and they went inside. He laid down on his back on the couch, sighing contentedly while she went to get the ice packs. "Do you still need the phone?" she asked as she applied the ice. "No, I was going to call for help, but I don't think I need that now, thanks to you." he replied, his smile genuine and his eyes bright. "So I was wondering...about later" he started, then quickly trailed off, seemingly a little shy. "What about later?" Vanessa asked. "I wasn't sure if maybe you'd want to come and watch the show? I can give you some front row tickets if you want..." Vanessa thought of the last time she was at a concert, or doing anything fun really. Her eyes lit up. "Of course! I would love that!" she exclaimed, probably sounding more excited than she meant to. "What kind of music does your band play?" She expected him to say country or some sort of soft rock, judging by his demeanor and the gentleness in his voice. Tobias seemed to tread lightly with his answer. "Well, you see...Vanessa, our music isn't very conventional. We actually sing about the devil, and satan...and I guess some may call it heavy metal or doom metal. But we're a rock band to put it simply." Vanessa was a little taken aback. How could such a beautiful, kind man be in a band that sang about Satan? She decided not to judge him and carefully thought of a reply. "That sounds...unique for sure! I'm definitely up for going though, and who knows...maybe I'll love it!" She had a lot of questions, but she decided not to interrogate the poor man. "I will get you the phone number to the car rental company so they can get you another car, and then I need to go out and work with some of the horses. You're welcome to stay here and rest as long as you want to. It might take them awhile to swap out the rental cars, so if you need a car before they drop another one off, I have a spare in the garage." Vanessa Googled the rental car company's number, wrote it down, and returned to Tobias with a glass of water, some Tylenol, and the keys to her spare car. When she looked down at him, his eyes were closed and he was draped over the couch in a peaceful sleep. "You poor guy. What a shitty thing to have happen to you" Vanessa said to herself as she gently covered Tobias with a blanket before going back out to the barn.


	2. A Spark Ignites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias and Vanessa realize there's more than just feelings of friendship blossoming between them.

Tobias woke up about an hour later. Feeling sore but a little more rested, he gazed down to see some Tylenol, the number to the car rental company, a glass of water, and car keys. He wondered why she was doing all this for a complete stranger, but he very much appreciated it. It had been awhile since he had been treated like a normal human being and with such respect. He and his wife were separated, and he constantly had groupies trying to make a move on him, but that didn't interest him the slightest bit. If he was going to be with anyone again, it would have to be with someone like...Vanessa. He couldn't believe he was thinking like this about someone he had met just hours ago, but something just felt right about it and Tobias wanted to do something about it before she slipped away and he never saw her again, like most of the people he had met. Tobias sat up slowly and looked out the window facing the riding arena. When he saw Vanessa in her element, Tobias's jaw dropped. Vanessa and Trixie were in such good rhythm with each other as they floated about the arena that they appeared to be dancing. Vanessa sat quietly as Trixie seamlessly carried her around the arena in a collected trot. She was so beautiful, he thought to himself. Tobias started questioning himself about inviting Vanessa to the concert. He was afraid of scaring her away and making her feel uncomfortable. Even though she appeared to be in her mid twenties, she didn't seem to have a lot of life experience. He hoped when she saw him perform that she didn't think he was strange or grotesque. 

 

The car rental company would arrive within 4 hours to give Tobias another rental car to use for the remainder of his time here. He grabbed Vanessa's car keys and slowly made his way to the door after taking the Tylenol she left him. He dreaded explaining everything that had just transpired to the ghouls. When he walked across the yard, Vanessa stopped Trixie. "What time should I be there Tobias?" He thanked her again for the use of the car and gave her the address and the time of the show, as well as his phone number before getting into Vanessa's car and driving off. "Text me when you get there!" He said as he waved goodbye...for now. 

 Vanessa found herself to be quite distracted for the rest of the day. As much as she tried to concentrate on her work, her thoughts kept drifting to this amazing man she had met. Hell, who else would she have lent her car to and taken care of the way she just had? She remembered those beautiful eyes staring right into hers as she helped fix him up earlier, and her heart raced again. She started thinking about what it would feel like to kiss him, touch him, maybe even...have him inside of her! As a virgin, that part was hard to fantasize about, since she had no idea what it would be like, but she did know that if her and Tobias spent some more time together and it went the way she imagined it would, she would definitely be willing to find out. 


	3. Brought to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa goes to watch Papa perform a show in a nearby town.

After spending a short time showering and getting dressed for her adventure, Vanessa drove 3 hours into the city, all along feeling restless and anxiously awaiting what this show would be like. She thought back to Tobias's comment about the mask and the robe, and then about him saying he sings satantic music. What have I gotten myself into? Vanessa thought to herself. For some reason, she was starting to second guess the fact that she had accepted the invitation. When Vanessa arrived to the city, it took her awhile to find the concert venue. She wondered how many other people lived as secluded of a life as she did as she realized she needed to pull up the GPS on her phone to find the address of the venue. When Vanessa arrived in the parking garage adjacent to the concert venue, she texted Tobias. "Hey, it's Vanessa. Just letting you know I'm here."  It was a few minutes before Tobias answered her message. "OK, come to the back entrance to the venue. Tell security your name and they'll let you in. I will give your your tickets." Security?  Vanessa thought to herself. She didn't realize his band was famous enough to need security. As Vanessa approached the back of the venue, she saw two men outside the back doors. As she approached them, they told her the entrance to the show was around the front of the building. "No, my name's Vanessa, and I'm here to see Tobias...he just sent me a message saying to come through the back entrance." The guards hesitantly opened the doors for her to come in, seemingly surprised that she used his name. Why would that be? 

 

Vanessa walked through the long hallway past the dressing rooms and towards the direction of the stage. She was starting to wonder if she had used the right entrance, when suddenly she saw what looked like a priest but dressed in a black and purple chausible, a white mitre, and black gloves slowly approaching her. One of his eyes were white, and his face was painted in a grotesque skeletal scheme. Then, he spoke. "Hi there Vanessa...I'm so glad you made it!" Vanessa couldn't believe her eyes. Was this...Tobias? Then Vanessa noticed a slight limp in the dark pope's walk. "This must be him...I can't believe it!" Vanessa thought to herself. "Tobias?" "No. In here, I am Papa." He replied. "What do you mean?" Asked Vanessa. "When I perform, I'm called Papa Emeritus the third. My actual identity is a secret." Vanessa looked on, completely stunned. His appearance was terrifying, yet somehow extremely stimulating. Vanessa felt her heart race and even some warmth and tingling down below at the sight of the "Papa" standing before her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was wondering why security was giving me strange looks when I um...asked to come back here to see you," Vanessa replied, a hint of nervousness in her voice. Papa gazed over Vanessa's body for a moment before meeting her eyes. This was quite a different outfit than she had been wearing earlier, and he had noticed. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Vanessa" he said. Vanessa blushed, unsure of how to respond. "Thank you...um...you are quite the sight yourself!" she said awkwardly. Papa handed her a ticket for the front row of the venue. "Here you go. I really hope you enjoy this and if you don't mind, I was hoping maybe after the show I could come back to your house and pick up my other rental car. They will for sure have had time to swap it by then." Vanessa's fingers trembled as she took the ticket from Papa's gloved hand. "Thank you, Papa" she responded. "Of course you can come by after the show. If you want, I can even give you a ride back!" "Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at your truck after we're finished" Papa said, before lifting her hand to kiss it gently. Vanessa's heart was doing somersaults in her chest at Papa's gesture. She wasn't used to this kind of contact and these...feelings she was experiencing. With that, Papa walked out towards the stage as Vanessa turned to enter through the front doors and find her place in the front row.


	4. Impending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Tobias get to know eachother a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW, but mostly still fluff and flirtation.

Vanessa enjoyed the show, to say the least. Papa had the most enthralling and beautiful singing voice she had ever heard. His stage presence, although meant to be scary, had seduced her on a few occasions that night. Vanessa was feeling an element of excitement and arousal that she hadn't felt before. She hurried out to her truck and moved it closer to the back doors as she waited for Tobias to come out. 

 

About 45 minutes later, she saw Papa come out of the venue, only to go into the band's tour bus. After a few moments, Vanessa started to wonder if he had changed his mind and would come pick up the car tomorrow, but before she gave up on waiting for him, Tobias exited the tour bus in his regular clothes and got into the truck. "That was an amazing concert, Tobias!" Vanessa said as she looked over towards her tired and sore friend. "Thank you, I really hope you enjoyed yourself." he replied. "I'm just glad to be away from that big crowd of people. I can understand why you live where you do an I'm even jealous after dealing with all of those people trying to take pictures of me and trying to get my autograph." 'Aren't you used to it by now?" Vanessa asked. "I'll never be completely used to it. It's so tiring." he replied.

 

The ride back to the farm consisted of Tobias and Vanessa learning more about each other. They talked about their favorite food, music, and even a little about Vanessa's equestrian career. Tobias seemed interested in it but understood and respected that Vanessa wanted to be recognized and seen as the person she was, and not that she was a famous rider. It was the same way Tobias wanted to be respected. Not many saw them for who they actually were, but here they were, Tobias and Vanessa talking about their actual lives, their actual struggles, and their actual passions without having to pose as "that rider who won the dressage freestyle at the Swedish International Horse Show" or "Papa Emeritus III."

 

When they arrived back at the farm, Vanessa shut the truck off and her and Tobias got out. The replacement rental car had arrived, but surprisingly Tobias wasn't in a hurry to leave. "Don't you want to go back to meet up with your band mates and go to some after party or something?" Vanessa asked. Tobias chuckled. "No...no, I'd rather learn a little more about you. Maybe spend a little more time with you...if that's ok" he suddenly embraced Vanessa in a warm hug. Vanessa was surprised at first, but her body softened into the hug rather quickly. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually been hugged. "I just want to say thank you so much for helping me out earlier. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't found you." Vanessa blushed. "It was my pleasure, really Tobias...or Papa...whichever you prefer." Tobias pulled back from the hug, looking deeply into her gaze as the moonlight reflected off his beautiful green irises. You can always call me by my real name, Vanessa..."Papa" is just for the fans." Vanessa pulled Tobias back into an embrace, feeling bold. "But...I kind of liked what 'Papa' looked and acted like up there on stage tonight." "Oh, is that so?" He asked, as he trailed his hand down her lower back while deeply inhaling the floral scent of her hair. 

 

Vanessa couldn't believe how she was feeling right now. It was as if every nerve in her body was concentrating on Tobias's touch. As inexperienced at sex as she was, her body was doing all of the talking for her. Her heart pounded, and she started feeling a wetness between her legs. "Tobias, maybe we can go inside for a little while before you have to leave." she said. He smiled, eyes glimmering in the moonlight as they held hands made their way into the house. 

 

When they got into the living room, it was like a magical force pulled Tobias and Vanessa together again. Tobias moved in for another hug, gently caressing Vanessa's back. Vanessa felt herself melt into his embrace. She looked into those beautiful green eyes and abruptly began kissing him, softly at first, and then deeper and more aggressively. Vanessa was paranoid that her inexperience would quickly start to show, but she tried to push her insecurities aside. Tobias's touch was comforting, yet so sensual. He started walking them both towards the couch he had rested on just hours ago after she had helped him through taking care of his injuries, and gently guided her down on it, lying her on her back with him on top of her without breaking their kiss for a single second. He winced briefly as he brought his hand up to stroke Vanessa's hair; the pain from his accident earlier that day still apparent. He paused for a brief moment, not knowing whether Vanessa was feeling the same way he was, but Vanessa started caressing his chest through his shirt. Tobias deepened the kiss even further and began caressing Vanessa's chest and then her breasts. He slid a hand under her shirt and started caressing her soft skin, to which Vanessa let out a soft moan. She longed to see him without a shirt on, but she was too shy to make a move, so she started trying to sit up so she could remove her own shirt in hopes it would give him a hint. She was still desperately trying to hide her inexperience. 

 

As Vanessa sat up and removed her shirt and bra, Tobias groaned softly and removed his shirt as well before pushing her back against the couch and kissing her again as he ran his fingertips over Vanessa's nipples. Her plan had worked. The skin on skin contact was so arousing to her that she felt more wetness begin to gather between her legs almost instantly. Tobias began to softly grind his hips against hers. She could feel his hard cock through his pants, pressing on her clitoris and increasing her wetness. As a virgin, this was a little intimidating. She blushed heavily and froze for a brief moment when Tobias moaned loudly as he pressed his large shaft even harder against her. Tobias noticed her apparent unease and stopped immediately. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Oh, its...nothing. Well, it's just that...I've never...Tobias, I'm a virgin." She said, scrambling to find the right words. Tobias pulled back so he could look her in the eyes. "No way. A girl as beautiful as you? And to not have even...experimented at your age? You mean...at all?" Vanessa smiled nervously. "No, I haven't even 'experimented'. Not even a little bit." Tobias seemed almost intimidated as he searched for the right words to comfort Vanessa. Being the compassionate person he was, he knew how intimidating this must feel for her. He definitely didn't want to make her feel pressured at all. Vanessa relaxed slightly when she realized Tobias was taking her comment seriously and respecting it. Vanessa took a breath, looking deeply into those endless green eyes. "That doesn't mean I want to stay a virgin forever, though. I just have never quite felt like this before." She said. Tobias stayed silent, waiting for more elaboration. "I have never felt a connection to anyone the way I do with you, Tobias." She continued. "Please, dont feel like I don't want this." And with that, Tobias leaned in for another deep and meaningful kiss. Something more than lust was already blooming, and they had spent less than 24 hours together. 


	5. First Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa gives and receives her first orgasm with help from Tobias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW; Smut commences. You've been warned. **Wink**

Vanessa boldly brought her hand to Tobias's belt and began to undo it, while looking into his eyes. There was a sense of safety and comfort in his eyes, even though she couldn't elaborate why. He wasn't aggressive, the way she assumed men would be in this situation, and that brought her a new sense of courage to take things a little bit further. She unbuttoned his pants and slid them down the best she could. Tobias slid them down the rest of the way and brought his hands to the waistband of his boxers. "Are you sure you want to do this Vanessa? I don't want you to feel afraid." "I'm not afriad of you Tobias" Vanessa responded. "I want to...see you, at least." Tobias kneeled between Vanessa's knees and pulled down his boxers, exposing his big beautiful cock. Vanessa started trembling in anticipation and intimidation, just at the mere sight of him like this. He let her look over his flawless, muscular body before gently leaning down, setting himself back down on top of her. He placed his hands on the waistband of Vanessa's pants. "May I?" He asked. "Of course," Vanessa responded. He gently slid Vanessa's pants and underwear down. They were naked with eachother now. 

 

Vanessa had no idea what was supposed to happen now, so she just held him close to her for a few minutes. He was so patient, lying still on top of her and holding some of his weight off of her while she started to become more comfortable and relaxed her grip on his shoulders. His erection never softened, even though they were just laying together. Tobias leaned back slightly so he could look her in the eyes. Vanessa's expression was calmer now and she found herself wanting some form of release. All the muscles in her lower abdomen and pelvic area were so tense from arousal. Maybe this was moving along too fast, but Vanessa didn't care. She had never felt like this or felt this aroused in her entire life! Now I know what all this hype about sex and ....love?.... is all about! she thought to herself. "Tobias, please... I just...I want you so bad right now." she said, out of breath from all of these emotions and physical feelings combined. Tobias's eyes seemed to burn into her own, filled with lust and desire...and maybe something a little more than just lust. "Oh, sweetheart...I want you too...I want you so badly... and I'm going to give you a little bit of what you want tonight... just not...everything just yet." Vanessa looked up at him confused. "Why?" Tobias chose his words carefully. "It's just that, the religious part of my band is real, and as much as satanism embraces and encourages lust, I made a vow to myself not to have sex with any virgin women unless...well unless I marry them. Because I do respect love and I've been in love before, and I don't want to take anyone's virginity away from them in the name of lust." Vanessa pondered why he had bothered to explain this so thoroughly and deeply. Just yet...  she thought silently. Does that mean what I think it does? Is he already considering marrying me someday? Maybe he was developing feelings for her the way she was developing feelings for him. But before she could start thinking too hard about that, Tobias had lifted her in his arms, one hand under her knees and one hand behind her back, and was carrying her towards the hallway. "...But you're so beautiful and innocent I think I can help corrupt you just a little, tonight." She moaned softly at his words and wrapped her arms around his neck while directing him where to find the bedroom. She had almost asked him to put her back down because Tobias had so many sore spots from the incident earlier, but he seemed to have this all planned out so she let him continue.

 

When they reached Vanessa's bedroom, Tobias gently placed her on the bed on her back. He was being so gentle with her. Vanessa's eyes trailed over his beautiful body as he climbed onto the bed with her and she couldn't help but fix her gaze on Tobias's huge cock. How the hell would that ever fit inside me if I ever get the chance to try? Vanessa wondered to herself. She suddenly felt a little more brave from the building arousal, and she reached down to grasp Tobias's cock, still not sure what do do afterwards, but he stopped her before she could touch him. "No, no... it's not going to go like that Vanessa. We will do this properly. It's only fair that I make you cum first. Just lay back and relax. I'm going to show you what this should feel like." his eyes seemed to darken with lust as he spoke to her softly and with so much confidence. She was lucky at least one of them knew what they were doing. He laid beside her on his side and with her on her back. "Now tell me, Vanessa. Have you ever had an orgasm before?" She looked at him slightly embarassed at how clueless she was when it comes to sex. "No." Tobias seemed to become more aroused at her response. His breathing changed its pace and she saw his cock twitch when she looked down to see his hand slowly caressing her stomach, then moving further and further down until he reached her vulva. He breathed against her skin as he started to rub around her clitoris indirectly, being careful not to overstimulate her. Vanessa gasped and moved her hips up towards his fingers. "How does that feel, darling?" he asked. "Oh my gosh, I've never felt anything this good before in my life!" Vanessa said. Tobias smirked, thinking to himself how they had just barely gotten started and imagined how she'd respond to other types of stimulation. He was very experienced in the bedroom; it was almost like he had been practicing with all those other women he had been with just to make Vanessa feel this good...he was starting to realize he loved her. Already. How could this even be possible? He moaned as she slipped a hand under the arm he was propping himself up with and pulled him closer to her, adjusting herself to the right angle so she could kiss him as he worked on her clit with his skilled fingers. She breathed heavily as she looked into his eyes, an expression on her face of pleasure so good that it appeared she was in pain if you didn't know what he was doing to her. Tobias repositioned his hand so his thumb was now on her clitoris, gently rubbing as he slowly slid just one finger into Vanessa's glistening folds, which caused her to squeeze him closely against her and hiss in a small amount of pain and pleasure mixed together. She had never felt anything inside her before, and it felt really foreign at first. "Just try to relax and focus on the pleasure. It won't hurt for long, I promise, sweetheart." Tobias said, his words soothing her. "My God, you're so tight." he said as he began moving his finger slowly in and out as he rubbed her clit a little harder with his thumb. His cock was painfully hard as he worked on Vanessa like this, but he was patient and he wanted it to last instead of rushing and forcing her orgasm to happen for the sake of just "getting her off." Vanessa started moaning at every exhale, her lips parted and her eyes closing in pleasure. She kissed him again and he pressed deeper into her, knowing the initial discomfort he had caused her had went away. He wanted so badly to add another finger and stretch her further so she could feel more intense pleasure, but her hymen was still partially intact. He could feel it and he wanted to be the one to break it properly...with his big cock gently pressing into her....dressed in full papal regalia. He stopped this train of thought, knowing he couldn't do that tonight and also because he was almost ready to cum at the sheer thought of it. Vanessa gripped his shoulder and pulled him even closer as she started to breathe raggedly. Tobias responded by pressing against her clitoris a little harder, and curling his middle finger upwards towards his thumb then gently rocking his hand, causing her to cry out and writhe in pleasure as he grazed her g-spot every time. "Thats right darling, just let go...that feels so good, doesn't it? Just let me make you feel good. You're getting so close aren't you? Please, don't hold back when you cum. The sounds you're making are so beautiful." Vanessa bucked her hips up into his hand, starting to moan even louder. She started to feel an amazing sensation creeping up through her her pelvic area and spreading to the rest of her body. Her breath hitched and she threw her head back, moaning loudly and repeating Tobias's name as he stayed focused on rubbing her through her entire orgasm. The feeling of her cumming on his hand almost sent him over the edge without even being touched.

 

After she came down from her high, Tobias carefully removed his finger from her and licked her juices off of it, which turned Vanessa on all over again. She gazed into his eyes. "My God...That felt so good, Tobias." she said. They kissed again, and Vanessa could taste herself in his mouth. She trailed her hands down his side, breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes. When she reached his painfully erect cock, she gently gripped it, causing Tobias to hiss in pleasure, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'm not sure what I do now, Tobias." She said. "I really dont want to hurt you." Tobias chuckled softly at her innocence and hint of anxiety. He had seriously never known anyone as compassionate as Vanessa. He placed his hand over hers and gently started stroking himself with her hand, already breathing erratically and swearing under his breath. Fuck, he thought to himself. He was already so close and he wanted to last for her, but for the first time, he felt incredibly lucky that she was so inexperienced. It took the pressure to last long off of him just a little bit. "That's it, darling. Just like that." he said encouragingly as he removed his hand from over hers. Vanessa kept stroking him. She watched his body language intently. He was slightly rocking his hips, starting to breathe a little deeper, a beautiful expression of pleasure on his face. Hell, even with a bloody bandage on his forehead from earlier, he was so beautiful. "Oh Vanessa," he said breathlessly. Vanessa started stroking him a little faster and a little harder, causing him to moan loudly. He gently grabbed a fistful of her hair, being careful not to be too aggressive with her, and pulled her head back so he could kiss her. She kept up the pace, stroking at a faster rhythm now as he moaned into her mouth. "Vanessa...I'm gonna cum so hard for you. Just squeeze my cock a little harder as you stroke me." Vanessa complied. "Yesss, just like that." he said, starting to lose his composure now. She could feel his cock get even bigger and harder in her hand as he started whispering more swear words and making the most beautiful sounds of pleasure in between his heavy breathing. Suddenly, he held her closely to him and kissed her again, then pulled away, breaking the kiss to look at her with eyes full of pleasure, lust, and desire; bucking his hips into her hand harder than before and crying out as he reached his orgasm as she felt the warm semen pumping out of his beautiful cock onto her stomach and onto her hand. 


	6. Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More romance ensues between Vanessa and Tobias.

Months had passed since their first encounter, and Tobias knew he had fallen hard for Vanessa. At first, he had feared his feelings, but as time went on and the more they talked and spent time together, he just knew she would be the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. He had been faithful to Vanessa since their first encounter and cherished their relationship deeply. Vanessa couldn't leave home for extended periods of time, so they spent weeks and sometimes months apart from eachother. Whenever he came to America and was closeby, Vanessa would drive or fly to the state he was in to meet up with him after his concerts. They would spend hours talking, watching TV, and cuddling together. Vanessa lived for these moments, but there was a rising and unspoken tension about how they would make the logistics of their relationship work. One night almost a year later, after a show at the same venue where they first met, Vanessa and Tobias met up and went back to her farm. Vanessa poured a glass of wine for the both of them and sat beside him on the couch. She kissed him softly on his temple, fingers nervously playing with the wine glass in her hands. "Tobias, I need to ask you something" she began. Tobias looked at her with a face of concern. "What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, setting down his wine glass and turning to her to give her his full attention. "Do you feel like we need to find a way to spend more time together? I miss you so much when you aren't here. I want to be more of a part of your life than I am now. Do you feel the same way?" Vanessa was nervous. She wasn't sure how Tobias would respond. She knew how close they had become over the past months, but still she feared deeply that he would respond that he was happy with the way things were at the moment and not interested in trying to make it so they could be together more often. Tobias momentarily looked at her with those amazing green eyes before responding. "Vanessa, I wanted to ask you the same thing, but I was scared I was the only one who felt so strongly. Of course I want more time with you. I want you with me through everything life has in store for us. I wouldn't dream of having anyone else by my side except for you." Vanessa's heart melted at his romantic words. The feelings were mutual and very strong. She looked into his eyes as he took one of her hands in his own. "I want you with me always. I love you Vanessa. The moment you walked through the front doors of that barn and helped me when I needed it the most, I knew I had found someone I never wanted to be away from. You are so kind, compassionate, and loving. I feel like the luckiest man alive when I'm in your presence." Vanessa tried to suppress her tears of joy and overwhelming love she had for him. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm willing to sell my farm and move to Sweden to be with you. I am well known over there for winning the Swedish Dressage Finals a few years back. I could make a living there and we would be able to come home to eachother every night. I love you too. Tobias." They shared a passionate embrace, kissing eachother softly as they processed their feelings that were finally out in the open. "I would love that, Vanessa. Please, sell your farm. I will sell my mansion and we will buy a big place together where you can still have your horses. I'll upgrade my recording studio and practice room and we won't ever have to spend a day apart unless our band is touring. I have never wanted anything as much as I want this to work." Vanessa leaned into his chest as he held her close. "And one more thing. I think we should make this more...official. As in...maybe when you move to Sweden, we can have a ceremony and say some vows." Vanessa's heart leapt in her chest. "Do you mean you want to get married??!" "Well, sort of. A satanic wedding isn't anything like a conventional wedding. It's more of a ritual, but it means the same thing. It means I want to be yours forever." Vanessa couldn't be happier hearing Tobias's words. "As do I, my love. I will never leave you." They curled up together on the couch with a movie on the television and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

 

Tobias woke up the following morning well rested. He held Vanessa softly in his arms, looking at her peaceful face as she slept. He wanted so badly to just ravish her, as she was so beautiful and sexy, even as she lay peacefully with dreams flooding her mind. He had never felt so attracted to anyone in his life, and waiting for the day of their ceremony was almost emotionally painful for him. He just couldn't wait to be able to fully express his love for her. Vanessa stirred in his embrace as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled up at him softly before leaning into his embrace. They held eachother that way for a few moments before they got up. Tobias had to leave to fly out early to another state for another concert on their tour, and Vanessa had horses waiting for their breakfast. She kissed Tobias goodbye and took a quick shower, getting dressed for the day. After feeding and turning out the horses, Vanessa went back inside and started working out the logistics of moving to Sweden. She called a few of her friends from Stockholm, a real estate agent, and finally her clients, letting them know that she would be closing her business in America to move to another country, expanding her business over there. This surprised a few of her clients, since Vanessa had basically vowed to never expand her business, but they were much more understanding than she had expected. This was an emotional time for Vanessa. She had worked so hard for what she had, but she wanted Tobias more than anything and in the big picture, this was a small sacrifice she was making in order to be with the one she loved. 


	7. Unholy Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Papa start their life together.

The sale of the farm had gone smoothly and Tobias and Vanessa had built their dream home in a small town in Sweden. Vanessa was settling into her new home nicely, and it was wonderful to have more time to spend with Tobias. The night of their ceremony was fast approaching and Vanessa found herself excited and nervous all at the same time. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect, and wondered if she should go dress shopping for a white dress or a black one. Tobias had told her that it was her choice of what she would wear to the ceremony. Vanessa ended up settling on a beautiful red dress with a black veil and black accents. It fit her body beautifully. The night before their ceremony, Tobias came into the living room after a long day of practicing. Vanessa was cleaning a few horse bridles while sitting on the couch watching television. He sat next to her, admiring her passion for keeping everything that had to do with her equestrian business so clean and organized. Vanessa stopped what she was doing and looked into Tobias's enthralling green eyes. "I'm so excited for tomorrow Tobias! I cant wait to walk down that aisle and say our vows." Tobias smiled gently, wondering what he should or shouldn't disclose to Vanessa before the ceremony took place. "I can wait either, sweetheart. I just want you to know that because it's a...satanic ceremony, I will be dressed as The Papa and my men of honor will all be wearing their ghoul masks, just like they do on stage." Vanessa's heart raced in her chest. She loved Tobias's stage costume and she had also been fantasizing quite often about what he would be wearing when he took her virginity. Usually he was in full papal regalia and even wearing his one white contact lens. She could already feel the sexual excitement building along with all of her other feelings; happiness, devotion, excitement, and basically every other positive emotion someone could feel. "I just can't wait, Tobias. We will remember this day for the rest of our lives!"

 

The following morning, Vanessa woke up and took a nice long shower, trying to calm her nerves as she thought about the day ahead of her. She was going to marry Tobias in his own unique way and she just couldn't wait! She never would've imagined her life changing the way it had in the past year. She had gone from a secluded hermit to someone who moved into another country to be with her true love, expanding her business, and never second guessing a single thing about it. The ceremony was to begin at dusk, so she had the entire day to get ready. It would be unconventional. Vanessa didn't have any family or friends in Sweden, so she had decided the ceremony would just be her and Tobias, along with whoever he brought along to be his groomsmen. Alpha would be performing the ceremony, and Omega would be walking her down the aisle. Around 4 PM, Vanessa began the process of doing her makeup and putting on her wedding dress. Her nerves were skyrocketing as she thought of what the evening had in store for her and Papa. She had decided this was how she would address him on their night, since he would be in that character during their ceremony, which in many ways was quite real. 

 

Vanessa waited outside the satanic church's doors anxiously, hoping her makeup and dress were as flawless as they looked when she had left her and Papa'a house that morning. Suddenly, the doors opened and a man with a ghoul mask approached her, holding his hand out to her for her to take as they entered the church and began walking down the aisle together towards the other ghouls and Papa. When their eyes met, it was like lightening had struck a bolt through her heart. She was intoxicated at the sight of Papa waiting for her at the altar, his beautiful black and purple chausible and white mitre seemingly glowing in the dimly lit church. His left eye seemed to glow white, looking into her soul and reading all of her emotions. She reached out to take his hands in her own as they began the ceremony. 

 

"Papa Emeritus the Third, do you take Miss Vanessa Westbrook as your life partner, of whom you will forever hold the closest to your heart? Do you take this woman as she is, and never wish her to change for you in any way? Do you vow to love and protect her in Satan's name for all of eternity?" Alpha began. Papa looked deeply into Vanessa's eyes. "I do." he said. Alpha continued, "Vanessa Westbrook, do you take Papa Emeritus the Third as your life partner, of whom you will forever hold the closest to your heart? Do you take this man as he is, and never wish him to change for you in any way? Do you vow to love and protect him in Satan's name for all of mortal eternity?" "I do" Vanessa replied. After this was said, Alpha backed away to stand with the rest of the ghouls behind Vanessa and Papa. Papa reached into a small pocket on his chausible and took out a beautiful white gold ring with amethyst and emerald stones adorning it. He placed the ring on her left ring finger, and began a speech in latin, a language Vanessa had never heard him speak. She assumed it was some sort of satanic prayer. When he finished, the ghouls all bowed before them as they leaned in to kiss eachother, finally committing officially to be together forever. 


	8. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Papa Emeritus III/OFC smut scene grand finale you've all been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicitly NSFW. You've been warned.

Papa carried Vanessa down the aisleway and back outside, where an enclosed horse drawn wedding carriage awaited them to take them back to their house. It was snowing lightly. Papa set her down gently and they looked at eachother, both overwhelmed with love for the other. Vanessa just couldn't wait to give herself away to the dark priest. They had waited so long for this night. As they climbed into the carriage and sat in the back seat, Vanessa leaned into papa as he wrapped his arm around her for warmth, resting her head on his chest. "My darling Vanessa," he breathed, speaking to her in a loving tone, "I suppose it will no longer be a sin for me to finally have you...completely" Vanessa's heart pounded in her chest and she could feel herself starting to get wet for him. She looked deeply into his mismatched eyes. "I've been looking forward to this night since you first told me we couldn't have sex until we got married. I want you so bad, my love. At first I thought it would always be just a fantasy, but then we actually fell in love and it's about to become real!" He squeezed her closer into his side. "Are you nervous?" He asked. "Yes, actually. I have no idea what to expect. But I trust you." she said. "Don't worry, Vanessa. I'll be gentle and I'll make it feel so good for you. You'll come again and again with me." With me? Vanessa thought to herself. I didn't even know guys can do that! Papa slowly started rubbing her thigh with his other hand. "Your dress is so amazing. Your face and body irresistible, as always. You look like you walked straight out of my perfect fantasies." He placed his gloved hand under her long dress and rubbed her bare skin, causing Vanessa to quietly gasp. She blushed in embarrassment at the lack of privacy they had at the moment, and reached over to close the curtains so the driver and anyone else around couldn't see in. She turned back towards him and he pulled her onto his lap this time so she was straddling him, and started kissing her passionately. Vanessa put her hands on Papa's shoulders, feeling the sikly soft chausible under her fingertips. Papa wrapped his hands around her lower back as he deepened the kiss and she moaned into his mouth softly. Papa moved his hips against hers, stimulating her through her lace panties she wore underneath her dress. Vanessa moaned again and broke the kiss so she could look into his eyes, one of which were dark with unbridled lust and the other still glistening white. She could feel Papas cock harden and press against her clitoris as he started grinding against her with more force. They had never done anything more than what they had done the first time they did anything sexual, as Papa wanted to save her innocence for their first night together after the ceremony. Vanessa started trembling with nerves and anticipation. Papa took one hand from her back and placed it on her chest, trailing slowly down to her breast, teasing her nipples underneath her bra with his leather clad hand. Vanessa felt a jolt of electricity move through her body, her clit throbbing from the pressure of his soft grinding and the stimulation her nipples were receiving, but before they could go any further the carriage stopped. They quickly got up, Papa trying hard to adjust himself to hide his large erection and Vanessa smoothing her dress down and adjusting the fabric around her breast. The carriage driver opened the door and after thanking her for the ride back to their house, they practically ran inside like a couple of troublemaker teenagers. Once they made their way into their bedroom, Vanessa took Papa's mitre off setting it on the nightstand and started clawing almost desperately at Papas chausible, trying to take it off. "Shhh, easy now Vanessa...slow down. Let's make this last awhile." Papa smirked as he gently took her hand away from the fabric. His black hair fell messily over his forehead. Vanessa was breathing heavily, eyes full of lust and anticipation. Papa stood in front of her and took her into a close embrace, kissing her deeply as he started unzipping the back of her dress at a painfully slow rate. He wanted to touch every inch of her. As much as he wanted to be inside her right now, he wanted to make every minute of this experience as perfect and memorable as he could. He had to be patient and careful with her. Vanessa gasped when her dress fell to the floor, leaving her standing before him in her black lingerie she was wearing underneath it. Papa laid her down onto the bed gently before kneeling between her legs, lifting his chausible and freeing his erection from underneath it. Vanessa stared into those beautiful eyes, short of breath with anticipation. Papa hooked a finger inside of her panties and pulled them off carefully, exposing her beautiful vulva. He closed his eyes in pleasure, parting his lips ever so slightly as he ran his hands up her thighs, almost touching her there but not quite yet. Instead, he laid on top of Vanessa, kissing her urgently as he gently thrusted his cock against her clitoris. She was already so wet that her fluids coated his cock as he slid it over her again and again. This alone almost made Vanessa orgasm. She started moaning louder between kisses, panting and pulling Papas hips harder down against her. "Do you want me to make you cum like this?" Papa whispered to her calmly. She had no idea how he could be so good at keeping his composure like this. She nodded and looked into his eyes as he groaned and quickened his pace, adding even more pressure on her clit. His cock hardened slightly more and Vanessa dug her nails into his robes and cried out when her orgasm hit her. She fell back against the pillow, panting heavily as Papa kissed her neck and gently nibbled her collarbone throughout her orgasm. He was so hard that it hurt now. 

 

Papa waited patiently for Vanessa to come back to her senses and her breathing to return to normal. She looked up at him enthralled at the sensations he was just able to give her without even being inside of her yet. Now, she wanted to make him feel how she was feeling. "Papa, I want to try something now." she said, as she placed her hands behind his back, pulling him closer to her face while so that he now straddled her chest. "I want to make you cum in my mouth" she said, motioning towards his fully hard and throbbing erection. "Oh my sweet Vanessa, please. I'm so hard right now it almost hurts." he said, trying not to sound as urgent as he was feeling. Vanessa carefully licked and kissed at the tip of his cock, causing Papa to shudder and inhale sharply. She opened her mouth wide and slowly covered his length with her mouth as deep as she could go as papa placed one hand at the top of her head gently. Much to her surprise, she could only fit it in about halfway. Vanessa momentarily panicked, thinking of how big he was and wondering if he would even fit inside her. Papa seemed to sense the tension and started speaking words of encouragement softly. "That feels so amazing, Vanessa. Please don't push yourself, just do with you're comfortable....mmmm" he moaned as she started moving her mouth back and forth, adding gentle suction. Vanessa was completely inexperienced at this, but she was able to get into a rhythm fairly quickly. She feared she wouldn't be able to please him good enough, but his body told her she was doing just fine. Papa struggled to stay relatively still, keeping his composure and refraining from thrusting deeper into her mouth. His muscular thighs were quivering in pleasure, and his breathing hitched as she picked up her pace. "Mmmm, yes my beautiful Vanessa. I'm so close already..." he said, looking down at her with love and lust clouding his beautiful eyes. Vanessa moaned at these words feeling incredibly aroused. When the vibration of her moans increased the sensation on Papa's cock, he couldn't hold back any longer. "Ohhh, fuck Vanessa, I'm gonna cum so hard! Please, dont stop baby." He gripped her hair in one hand as he steadied himself with the other, knuckles white around the headboard of the bed. She added a little more suction, moaning around his cock once again as Papa reached his peak. He cried out loudly as warm semen pumped hard from his throbbing cock. Vanessa swallowed all he gave her, surprised at how amazing he tasted. It took all the strength Papa had left to not collapse onto her. He breathed raggedly, sitting back up before moving himself next to her and laying beside her, still trembling from how good he felt. "That was amazing, my love." She said, gently running her fingertips along his chest and stomach.

 

As soon as Papa started thinking straight again, he looked into her eyes and pushed her hair away from the side of her cheek. "I love you so much Vanessa," he said softly. "Now are you ready for me to be inside of you?" Vanessa nodded, a little nervous. "Yes, Papa. I'm ready for you to take me." Papa slowly started caressing Vanessa's stomach, moving lower and lower until he reached her clit. He slowly began rubbing her, and Vanessa trembled at his touch. She was still so sensitive from her last orgasm. Papa rubbed her a little softer for a moment, before sliding one finger inside of her, then out again slowly. He brought his finger up to his mouth, tasting her sweet juices and closing his eyes as if to savor her taste. Vanessa moaned softly at his actions. He was just so beautiful and sexy. He brought his hand back down to her and continued his skillful work, feeling the blood rush back into his cock, making him almost instantly hard again. When he curved his finger up to her g-spot and started rubbing a little harder, Vanessa whimpered in pleasure. She couldn't wait much longer, she needed him inside of her now! "Papa, I'm ready for your cock." She said almost breathlessly. "Please, I need you inside of me now." Papa looked at her, a little concerned. "My love, it's not going to feel good at first. It may hurt but I need you to trust me and just try to relax. Do you think you can do that for me?" He wanted to prepare her with two fingers, maybe even three, and take as long as possible to get her comfortable, but he also wanted to deflower her properly, with his cock easing its way inside of her. He trusted his skill at being gentle and tuned in to Vanessa's body language and knew he would know if it was too much for her to handle. "Yes, Papa. How bad is it going to hurt?" She asked. "You're very tight, but you're also very...ready for me sweetheart. You may bleed a little, and it might feel like a lot of pressure. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. All you need to do is tell me if it's too much and we can try another way to do this. I want you to lose your virginity to my cock, and not my fingers...but only if you can handle it." He said. "OK, I think I'm ready..." Vanessa replied, her voice trembling with anticipation. She looked outside over the snowy landscape for a brief moment, admiring the northern lights painting swirls in the sky. This was so magical; so romantic. She wanted and needed Papa inside her right now.

 

Papa knelt between Vanessa's knees, slowly lowering himself on top of her. He kissed her lovingly, then looked deeply into her eyes. His hand gripping his cock, he slowly slid the head into her entrance. "OK?" Papa asked. "Yes, my love. I'm ok." she said. He inched in a little further, causing Vanessa to gasp and bite her bottom lip, her fingers gripping his shoulders tightly. "Remember what I told you sweetheart. Breathe and relax." It took all of Papa's self control to stay slow, careful, and patient, but he didn't want to hurt his love. He pulled out a little, then gently thrusted deeper in, and deeper still. Vanessa cried out at the intense mixture of pain and a little bit of pleasure. Papa stopped moving and looked at her. "Are you still OK?" he asked. "Yes, Papa." He leaned down further, kissing her as he thrusted again, almost all the way inside her now. Vanessa's knuckles were white from holding his shoulders so tightly. "Papa, it hurts still." she said. She was trying so hard to stay calm, but the pain was causing her a little stress. "Try to focus on just the pleasure. I promise it'll start to feel good soon. Just trust me, my love. It's going to feel so good soon..." He breathed deeply, bangs falling in front of his beautiful face, concentrating on not hurting her any worse that he inevitably was going to. She was amazed at his incredible patience and how gently he worked himself into her. She realized she must be hurting him with how hard she was squeezing his shoulders, so she tried to relax even more as he continued his gentle thrusting. With one last deep thrust, he was all the way inside her. Suddenly, the pain started to vanish and was being replaced with a very pleasurable full feeling down below. "Ohhhh fuck, Vanessa. You feel incredible" Papa breathed as he started moving in rhythmic thrusts, the angle of his hips perfectly lining up with all of the most sensitive spots inside her. Vanessa started letting out soft moans of pleasure, forgetting the pain he caused her just moments before. He had a way of making her feel totally safe and literally being able to kiss and love her pain and fears away and was proving to do this exceptionally well right now. Papa's pace quickened as he let out a long groan of ecstasy. She started to move her hips with his, no longer afraid of the feeling of him inside of her. "Oh, Papa. This feels so good. I love you so much" she said through heavy breathing. Papa bent down to kiss her again, starting to feel his cock grow even harder inside her and begging for another release. He slowed his rhythm a little bit and angled his hips so he could hit her g-spot more precisely with each thrust. Vanessa cried out at this sensation, almost a scream as he thrusted harder now. "Papa...I'm going to....Oh My God Papa I'm gonna come!" She said. With that, Papa's thrusting became even harder. He looked deeply into her eyes, out of breath and with more strands of his beautiful black hair falling over his face. He felt her tighten around him as he started to thrust more erratically now but trying to keep his composure enough to make sure he got her over the edge. He swore softly, starting to come completely unglued. His one green eye burned with passion and love as he looked into her eyes one last time before he finally brought them both over the edge at the same time. They both moaned in ecstasy, crying out eachother's names as his thrusts continued, taking her through her entire orgasm. 

 

Papa collapsed onto Vanessa's chest, both of them gasping for air and in a complete daze from how hard they had both just climaxed. They laid like this for a few moments, until Papa pulled out of her gently. He saw she had bled on his cock and some on their bed. Vanessa saw the blood on him when he pulled himself out of her and looked at him embarassed. "Oh no, Papa I'm sorry..." "Vanessa, it's ok. I completely expected this, and its normal." he said calmly. "Tell me, how did that feel? Does anything still hurt?" "No Papa. I'm just a little sore, but it doesn't hurt. I feel...absolutely amazing. That was such an incredible experience" she replied tiredly. Papa ran a finger over his half erect cock, gathering some of her blood off of it before locking eyes with Vanessa and tasting her, them, yet again. Vanessa looked on in shock that he would want to taste her blood mixed with both of their cum. "Sweetheart, you taste amazing. We taste amazing, together." he said, as he got up to undress, clean up, and get Vanessa a towel to clean up with too. Vanessa was too tired and overwhelmed to move. After taking off her bra, she lay back peacefully as papa cleaned her up, then joined her in the bed. "Tobias, I love you more than anything in the world." Vanessa said. She was happy to be using his real name again, even though the papal character was very stimulating to her. "I love you too, my darling." he replied as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace and they fell asleep, drifting off together into temporary oblivion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I really hope you enjoyed. Comments and feedback are welcome!


End file.
